The present invention relates generally to transversal filter equalizers, and more particularly, to an improved programmable transmitter baseband equalizer.
High rate digital communications systems, such as those that employ digital transmitters, are prone to distortion and intersymbol interference. Conventional baseband and passband transversal filter equalizers have been developed to minimize these problems. However, no conventional equalizer has been developed that uses clocked time delays having a 1/2 symbol period combined with continuously adjustable analog tap weights.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide for an improved programmable transmitter baseband equalizer that overcomes the limitations of conventional baseband and passband transversal filter equalizers.